


My sweet candy

by anxietypoof



Category: New Cutey Honey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietypoof/pseuds/anxietypoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Marbel, the cities most famous candy alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet candy

There I was, mixing different potions in the dark of my basement. Trying to find the perfect balance between sweet and sour. The mixture bubbled and glowed in a bright pink.

I was just about to ad some sprinkles on top. I had turned my back to the pot and searched in every locker after the rainbow colored sprinkles, and just when I find them and turn around again.

PANG.

There she was.

A figure, about as tall as me, rose from the pot. My mixture had flowed over and decorated the floor with its glow. She rose and departed her pink bangs to look at me, oh how beautiful she was.

Her eyes shone most of all, their pink light lit up the entire basement. Her body curved in just the right places and her hair and body was a light pink. She had two candy cane swirls in her hair that looked so realistic. Her hair was long enough to cover her chest as it laid kindly over her shoulders. She was completely naked.

"H-hello?" I said, shaking in my voice as I approached her slowly.

"Hi!" She said with a cute voice and waved.

"Who are you?" I stretched out my hand and it touched her shoulder. I wasn't dreaming, she was real.

"I am candy" She answered and smiled.

"Candy? Is that your name?" I asked.

"I just got here, I don't really have a name" She answered and looked around "Where am I?"

"This is my basem- *ahem* my laboratory, I make candy here. I work here." I answered simply and brushed some dirt of my nose from the explosion earlier. "The shop is over us"

"And who are you?" She said and looked confused at me.

"My name is Marble, I'm fifteen and I'm a candy alchemist" I said and scratched the back of my head.

"Alchemist.. What's that?" She said and sat down on the edge of the pot.

"Well, alchemist is just a pretty word for it. Basically I'm trying to invent new candy that no one has heard of or tasted before" I reached down in my pocket for a little jar of pills "Some call me a freak, others call me a genius. Have one" I opened the jar and gave her a pill.

"Cool. What is it?" She took it in her hand and treasured it like it was gold.

"It's just glucose, it may make you strong enough to stand on your own legs. Eat it" I said and made a motion to put it in her mouth.

She did and swallowed.

"I'll help you with the first steps" I said and grabbed her waist to lift her up, she weight like nothing.

I put her down slowly, letting her small feet adjust to the cold, hard, stone ground. I let go of her waist and she stood on her own, she was so happy about it that she squealed like a little kid. I sat down in my desk chair a couple of feet away.

"Walk over to me" I opened my chest to catch her if needed "Just lift one foot and place it in front of the other"

She nodded and followed my order. She lifted one of the feet and successfully took a step, she squealed again. It was adorable.

The next step got her a little out of balance and the tripped right in to my open arms, I felt her heart pounding against mine. She looked up to me with a little more of a red on her cheeks.

"You did it" I said proudly and blushed too.

"What is this?" She sat up in my lap.

"What?"

"My face feels hot and something right here-" she took my hand and put it against her heart "-is beating so loudly, it's like someone in there is trying to break out" She said and instantly got a concerned look on the face.

"It's your heart" I adjusted my glasses and put her hand against mine too "See? My heart is also beating like that"

"But what's happening?" She looked so worried, poor girl.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. You see, the heart is inside your chest and it pumps blood to your body. When you get excited or nervous, it may beat a little faster" I explained and she listened carefully.

"How come you're so smart?" She asked and giggled a little.

"My dad taught me a lot before he died" I said and stood up "He was a clever man" I walked over to my only picture of him on the wall.

It was him and me, I had a huge gap between my front teeth and my favorite goggles on. The same goggles I wear every day now, the gold colored ones with spikes.

He gave me them on my ninth birth day, the picture was taken on that day. He had his hand around me and we looked so happy together. I miss him every day.

"What's a dad?" The candy girl asked, now standing stable on her feet.

"You have a lot to learn" I said and turned around to her again "You can work with me in my shop, I'll teach you everything I know" I said and looked at her, deep in the eyes.

"I'd love to work with you in the shop!" She said clearly excited, but I saw she had know idea what either "work" or "shop" meant.

"But to do that you need clothes" I said and glanced at her exposed skin.

"What are cl-"

"See these?" I cut her off and gripped the shirt under my overall. "We use them to cover ourselves up, in public you have to wear them, it's illegal to go around without them" I said and took her hand. "Let's go upstairs and I'll sew you something to wear.

She nodded and gladly followed me up, squeezing my hand tight.

 

Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading this first chapter. Did you like it? I know you did, come on, a little? Please tell me in the comments i you want more.

Cause if you want more.

I'll make more, honey ;)

Have a beautiful day<3


End file.
